


Celebrating Graduation

by GryffindorTom



Series: Into The Badgers Sett [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom
Summary: Hufflepuff Alumni Zacharias Smith has the hots for the current Hufflepuff Chaser Lucy Weasley. Sitting at the Graduation ceremony, he can't keep his hands off her when she is next to him!





	

**Great** **Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

**31st June 2025**

Zacharias Smith, former Hufflepuff prefect and descendent of Helga Hufflepuff was smiling. His girlfriend, the current Hufflepuff prefect Lucy Weasley, the daughter of Chief Warlock Percy Weasley, was due to graduate today and Zacharias had been invited to it by her.

Zacharias remembered how he had first met the Chief Warlocks daughter, whilst smiling to himself. He had attended a concert of the Ilvermorny band called The Bent Winged Snitches three years ago at Club W, a night club in the magical area of Birmingham's Broad Street where he first met the red haired teen. They swapped Floo addresses and had been seeing each other for a few months when before Albus Potter, Lucy's cousin, found out about the couple, and tried to blackmail them.

As he was sitting there, Zacharias knew that he would have to say something to the parents of his much younger girlfriend as he wanted to propose to her, but he knew that it was much more proper to ask for her parent's permission to ask for her hand in marriage first.

Listening to the speeches, he saw Lucy was wearing a tight fitting dress, leaving little to his 0imagination, not that he had to imagine things, especially if the Easter holidays were any indication.

Eventually the speeches finished and Zacharias could see his fellow DA member rising, the Minister of Magic, Harry Potter. The reason for the Minister standing up was for a wedding ceremony between his girlfriend's cousin, Rose Granger-Potter, and his friend Padma Patil.

The wedding ceremony dragged on, but Zacharias held his resolve, otherwise he would have turned to his right and ravished his girlfriend who sat next to him. Later though, in her bedroom in Hufflepuff House, he would show her his version of celebrating graduation.


End file.
